1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology of a heat treatment apparatus for a cylinder block and a heat treatment method for a cylinder block.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylinder block is publicly known as a component constituting an engine. As a heat treatment apparatus and a heat treatment method for the cylinder block, there are disclosed an apparatus and a method that feed cooling air to both lateral surfaces of the cylinder block, at the time of cooling in the quenching of the cylinder block (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-303437).
The cylinder block has a complex configuration in which a cylinder and a crankcase are formed by the monoblock casting with an aluminum alloy. Therefore, in a configuration of merely feeding cooling air to both lateral surfaces, as exemplified by the heat treatment apparatus and heat treatment method for the cylinder block disclosed in JP 2008-303437 A, it is likely that the temperature rising or temperature falling of the cylinder block cannot be efficiently performed.